Unverhofft
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Professor Snape und Ron Weasley werden durch einen unglücklichen Zufall zusammen eingeschlossen.


_Das hier war ein Beitrag zur __"I never would have thought"-Callenge auf profsnape. de._

_Viel Spaß! LG, Chrissi_

_Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus. _

**Unverhofft**

„Bis zur nächsten Stunde erwarte ich von jedem Einzelnen drei Seiten Pergament über die Verwendung von Insekten in der Zaubertrankbrauerei..." Professor Snapes scharfe Stimme schien die Luft im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer in feine Scheiben zu schneiden. „Und nun verlassen Sie rasch und unter strikter Vermeidung unnützer Geräusche mein Klassenzimmer."

Gleich darauf bohrte sein Blick sich in den Rücken eines Schülers, der die Aufforderung zum raschen Aufbruch scheinbar besonders ernst genommen hatte und bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür war. „Nicht SIE, Weasley! SIE bleiben hier!"

Der junge rothaarige Mann blieb abrupt stehen und bog sich, als hätte ihn einen Kugel von hinten getroffen. Die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Freunde streiften ihn, als sie beim Hinausgehen an ihm vorbei huschten.

Mit wehmütigem Blick sah Weasley ihnen nach, dann fügte er sich leise seufzend in sein Schicksal und drehte sich um.

Snape stand an seinem Pult und war gerade dabei, seine Unterlagen zusammenzustapeln. „Setzen Sie sich hierher in die erste Bank", sagte er ohne seinen Schüler anzusehen.

Weasley begab sich mit hängenden Schultern und einem sichtlichen Mangel an Begeisterung nach vorne und nahm Platz.

„So – und nun erklären Sie mir bitte, warum Sie es – nachdem Sie unverschämterweise schon zum dritten Mal in diesem Schuljahr ohne Hausaufgaben in meinem Unterricht erschienen sind – obendrein nicht für nötig hielten, der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde mit der gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit zu folgen", sagte Snape bissig.

Weasley schwieg und senkte den Blick und betrachtete seine Hände.

„Ich höre!", sagte Snape drohend.

„Wie können Sie das? Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gesagt", murmelte Weasley.

„Wollen Sie gerne die nächsten drei Hogesmade-Wochenenden bei einer hübschen Strafarbeit in meinem Kerker verbringen, Mister Weasley?", fragte Snape lauernd.

„Nein, Sir!", entgegnete Weasley zähneknirschend.

„Also dann – ich warte auf Ihre Ausrede, die sicher nicht weniger unglaubwürdig sein wird, als die letzte", sagte Snape süffisant.

„Ähm... das ist... ein längere Geschichte, Sir, und ich bin sicher, dass Sie die gar nicht hören wollen", sagte Weasley. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich mich... einfach entschuldige?"

„Ich habe Zeit", erwiderte Snape glatt. „Fangen Sie an, Mister Weasley!"

_Zur gleichen Zeit ein Stockwerk höher..._

Die Schüler, die in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses standen und versuchten, die kleine Besenkammer, die dort unter der Treppe zum ersten Stock lag, durch einen neu erlernten Bannspruch zu versiegeln, wurden von ihrem Lehrer genau beobachtet. Einige gingen völlig unbelastet zu Sache, andere wurden eindeutig von der Tatsache eingeschüchtert, dass sie praktisch in der Öffentlichkeit zaubern mussten – und genau das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum Professor Lupin den letzen Teil des Unterrichts hierher verlegt hatte. Tatsächlich hatten sich schon einige Schaulustige eingefunden – aus dem Kerker hochgekommenen älteren Zaubertrankschüler, die das Geschehen teils neugierig, teils skeptisch verfolgten.

„So – ein letzter Versuch, Miss Timid", sagte Lupin und lächelte die kleine zierliche Schülerin, die ihrem Namen alle Ehre machte, ermutigend an.

Benjamin Dumpling, der direkt neben Sarah Timid stand, spornte diese mit der ihm eignen Spontanität an, indem er ihr mit den Worten: „Mach schon – gib den Besen Saures!" herzhaft zwischen die Schulterblätter klopfte.

Wie das Schicksal es wollte hatte Miss Timid sich ausnahmsweise schnell ein Herz gefasst und den Bannspruch schon auf den Lippen. Als Dumplings Finger ihr ins Kreuz knallten, erschrak sie so sehr, dass sie herumfuhr, wobei der Zauber, der in überraschend guter Qualität aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes hervorbrach, die Besenkammer verfehlte und mit einem leisen, zischenden Geräusch die Treppe zum Kerker hinunterflitzte.

Lupin hielt den Atem an und überschlug im Geiste blitzschnell die Bahn, die der Strahl nehmen würde. Gerade als er halbwegs erleichtert wieder ausatmete, weil er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass diese unbedenklich war, hörte er das leise „Pfling", das der Bann verursachte, als er am Treppengeländer abprallte.

„Oops!", sagte der Verteidigungs-Professor und verzog das Gesicht.

„Severus?", rief Lupin, nachdem er erfolglos versucht hatte, die Tür zum Zaubertränkeraum zu öffnen und auf sein wiederholtes Klopfen nur ein barsches „Herein!" geerntet hatte.

„Was zum Teufel...", hörte man den näher kommenden Snape hinter der Tür noch blaffen, ehe die Klinke heruntergedrückt und danach heftig daran gerüttelt wurde.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, Lupin", brauste der Tränkemeister auf, „dann kannst du deine verdammten Werwolfknochen schon mal nummerieren.

„Kein Scherz, Severus!", beteuerte Lupin. „Nur ein Unfall!"

„Dann lass dir eine Gegenmaßnahme einfallen – und zwar sofort!" Snapes Stimme hörte sich, trotzdem sie von der der dicken Eichentür gedämpft wurde, extrem bedrohlich an.

„Oh mein Gott – Ron ist da drin...", hauchte Hermine Granger, die mit Harry Potter in der ersten Reihe stand, und trieb Lupin, der bis dahin zwar besorgt, aber auch etwas amüsiert ausgesehen hatte, damit einige Sorgenfalten auf die Stirn.

„Das ist nicht gut", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „...gar nicht gut!"

Es wurde umgehend ein Krisenrat gebildet, bestehend aus Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, Madame Pomfrey sowie den Schülern Potter und Granger, die alle um dem runden Tisch im Büro der Direktorin herum saßen.

„Und du hast wirklich alles versucht, Remus?", fragte McGonagall gerade ohne viel Hoffnung.

„Aber ja, Minerva! Severus' Tür ist von ihm selbst mit einigen Zaubern belegt – ich schätze, damit ihm niemand Streiche spielen kann – und das macht es leider unmöglich, den Bannspruch vorzeitig aufzuheben, was unter normalen Umständen nach Ablauf einiger Minuten durchaus möglich ist. Snape kann auch seine Banne nicht lösen – die Zauber scheinen sich gegenseitig zu verstärken.

„Wie lange werden die Beiden deiner Schätzung nach dort festsitzen?", fragte die Direktorin weiter.

„Ich rechne mit zwei bis drei Stunden", entgegnete Lupin und hob hilflos die Schultern.

McGonagall verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie Zahnschmerzen, Pomfrey wedelte beeindruckt mit der Hand und die beiden Schüler waren deutlich bestürzt.

„Er wird Ron umbringen!", sagte Potter tonlos.

„Können wir nicht irgend etwas tun, um die Situation wenigstens zu entschärfen?", fragte Granger, die den Einwand ihres Freundes scheinbar nicht für übertrieben hielt.

„Hmmm...!", machte Pomfrey.

McGonagall sah sie erwartungsvoll und mit wachsender Ungeduld an. „Könntest du dich eventuell etwas genauer ausdrücken, Poppy?

„_Pacificare Patesco..._", murmelte die Krankenschwester.

„In dem Fall wird Severus UNS killen", orakelte Lupin. „Dieses magisch aufbereitete Gas wird gewöhnlich bei psychisch traumatisierten Patienten angewandt", fügte er hinzu, als er den fragenden Blick seiner beiden jungen Freunde sah. „Es dämpft die Aggression, fördert aber auch die Bereitschaft, sich anderen Menschen emotional zu öffnen und verbal mitzuteilen."

„Wie können wir es in den Zaubertränkeraum einleiten, wenn der versiegelt ist?", brachte McGonagall skeptisch vor.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir es schaffen, für ein paar Sekunden ein Loch in der Versiegelung entstehen zu lassen... ob das natürlich reichen wird, um das Gas einzuleiten...?" Lupin schien sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig zu sein, ob er das für eine gute Idee hielt, aber McGonagall wirkte deutlich entschlossen.

„Lasst es uns versuchen", sagte sie und erhob sich. „Hast du etwas von dem Mittel da, Poppy, oder müssen wir es erst besorgen?"

Poppy hatte etwas davon vorrätig, da es zur Standartausrüstung einer jeder ordentlich ausgestatteten Krankenstation gehörte, wie sie nicht ohne Stolz bemerkte.

„Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass so eine kleine Dosis für das große Klassenzimmer reichen wird?", fragte Hermine, während sie die Kerkertreppen hinunter stiegen.

„Aber ja, Kindchen", versicherte Pomfrey. „Das Zeug ist sehr ergiebig, glaub mir.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor der Tür des versiegelten Unterrichtsraumes.

Als Lupin, McGonagall, Potter und Granger ihre Zauberstäbe ausrichteten, während Pomfrey mit dem kleinen Ballon voller Gas im Anschlag wartete, und sich vier gleißende Strahlen gleichzeitig in das Merlin sei Dank für einen großen Schlüssel konzipierte Schlüsselloch bohrten, dauerte es nicht lange bis von drinnen die sehr gereizt klingende Stimme von Professor Snape erklang. „Was geht hier vor?"

„Keine Sorge - wir probieren nur etwas aus", rief Lupin.

„Verdammt Lupin – was soll dieses Gewäsch – ich will eine detaillierte Antwort", bellte Snape.

„Wir sind durch", verkündete McGonagall.

„Minerva?" Snape klang nun extrem angepisst. „Verflucht, was macht ihr da draußen?"

Pomfrey setzte den Ballon mit dem Gas an das Schlüsselloch und drückte zu.

„Keine Panik, Severus – es wird alles gut", rief McGonagall.

„Es wird alles gut?", Snapes Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Gift. „Red gefälligst nicht mit mir wie mit einem verdammten..." weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment erwischte ihn – volle Breitseite - die Gaswolke.

„Ich fühle mich so eingesperrt!", sagte Snape und starrte die Tür an.

„Kein Wunder – du bist es", drang gedämpft die Stimme Lupins durch das Holz.

„Ich kann dich nicht leiden, Lupin", sagte Snape. „...seit du mich damals fressen wolltest...", schob er in leicht weinerlichem Ton hinterher.

„Schon gut Severus – ich weiß", sagte Lupin eilig.

„Na dann..." Snape drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Weasley, der das Ganze mit einem deutlichen Ausdruck des Unglaubens in den weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet hatte.

„Dieser Gesichtsausdruck sieht ziemlich bescheuert aus, Mister Weasley", beschied ihm Snape, als er sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches niedergelassen hatte.

„Na Sie sehen aber auch nicht gerade zum Anbeißen aus, Sir", gab Weasley zurück und riss die Augen noch weiter auf, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

Wie durch ein Wunder brachte Snape ihn dafür nicht um sondern nickte nur. „Ich weiß, aber da kann man wohl nichts machen", sagte er. Auch er schien sich für einen Moment zu fragen, was zum Teufel er da plapperte, als ihn die Antwort Weasleys aus seinen Gedankengängen riss.

„Wie wär's mit Haarewaschen und ein bisschen frischer Luft für den Teint?"

„Ich mag Sie nicht, Weasley", sagte Snape und verzog das Gesicht. „Sie sind ein untalentierter Schüler mit einer zu großen Klappe.

„Und Sie eine übergroße Fledermaus!"

„Fauler Rotzlöffel!"

„Gemeinster Lehrer in der Geschichte Hogwarts!"

„Parasit!"

„Ich mag Sie auch nicht, Sir!"

„Niemand mag mich..." Snapes Stimme war leise geworden und er schien ihrem Klang ungläubig nachzulauschen.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz", sagte Weasley und sah dabei unangenehm berührt aus.

Snape hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Müssen Sie das denn dauernd machen?", fragte Weasley, der seine Mimik beobachtete.

„Was machen?"

„Das mit den Augenbrauen!"

„Ich weiß nicht... glaub schon", murmelte Snape. „Was meinten Sie mit ‚stimmt nicht ganz'?"

„Hermine mag sie", sagte Weasley und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, um seiner Einschätzung dieses Umstands deutlich Ausdruck zu geben.

„Granger?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „Aber ich bin doch immer ausreichend gemein zu ihr gewesen..."

„Sie sagt, das wäre bei Genies manchmal so, dass sie unfähig zu normalen zwischenmenschlichen Verhaltensnormen sind", erläuterte Weasley.

„Sie hält mich für ein Genie?", fragte Snape verblüfft.

„Ja – sie bewundert Sie. Ich konnte sie bislang nicht davon überzeugen, das Sie nur eine gemeine, übergroße Fledermaus sind."

Snape starrte eine Zeitlang die Abflussrinne auf dem Schülertisch an.

„Sie hatten doch begonnen, mir zu erzählen, warum Sie schon wieder die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht haben und obendrein noch unaufmerksam im Unterricht waren", sagte er dann seltsam unaufgeregt, „der Anfang Ihrer Erklärung bestand, soweit ich mich erinnere, aus dem Satz: ‚Ich kann nichts dafür'. Wie lautet der Rest?"

„Wissen Sie auch noch, wie Sie mich angesehen haben, als ich sagte, ich kann nichts dafür?", fragte Weasley wehleidig.

„Wie denn?", grunzte Snape.

„Äh... na ja... schlimm eben..."

„Schlimm?" Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte Weasley.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen noch höher - extrem hoch – er tat es ein paar Mal hintereinander.

„Boa ey!", stöhnte Weasley.

Snape grinste. „Erzählen Sie endlich weiter, Ron."

„Ron...?" Weasley Augen sahen aus wie übergroße Murmeln.

„Das war doch Ihr Name, oder? Los jetzt – ich will Ihre Ausrede hören."

„Das ist keine Ausrede – nur die Wahrheit", brummte Weasley. „Ich konnte meine Hausaufgaben nicht machen, weil ich einen wichtigen Brief schreiben musste und der war so lang und so kompliziert, dass ich wirklich keinen Kopf mehr für Ihre doofen halluzinogenen Zaubertrankzutaten hatte."

„Verständlich!", sagte Snape.

„Hä?"

„Oh nein - nicht wieder dieser Blöd-Blick, bitte! An wen haben Sie denn geschrieben?"

„An Hermine! Ich habe ihr den Brief beim Frühstück gegeben und sie hat ihn auf dem Weg hierher in den Kerker gelesen... und das war der Grund, warum ich Ihnen im Unterricht nicht folgen konnte, weil ich die ganze Zeit über Hermine anschauen musste, ob sie irgend eine Reaktion zeigt..."

„Und? Hat sie?"

„Nein!"

„Weiber!"

Der Schüler und der Lehrer, die sich unter normalen Umständen auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, grinsten sich einvernehmlich an.

Bis Snape eine kleine misstrauische Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen bekam. „Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht!"

„Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht!", bestätigte Weasley. „Sie müssten eigentlich ein fieser Kotzbrocken sein, Sir."

„Und Sie ein unerträglicher Quatschkopf..." Snape legte den Kopf schief. „Egal! Das Rätsel wird sich schon auflösen, wenn die Tür wieder aufgeht", sagte er dann aufgeräumt. „Was haben Sie Miss Granger denn geschrieben? Haben Sie sie um ein Date gebeten?"

„Nein...", Weasley machte ein verlegenes Gesicht. „Im Gegenteil – ich habe Schluss gemacht."

„Im Ernst? Das scheint die Gute aber nicht sehr getroffen zu haben", bemerkte Snape spöttisch.

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht nett!", maulte Weasley. „Fuck – lassen Sie bloß Ihre Augenbrauen unten, Sir!"

„Nennen Sie mich Severus!"

„Ernsthaft?"

„Klar! Warum haben Sie Miss Granger denn sausen lassen?"

„Sie ist mir irgendwie...", Weasley suchte mit abenteuerlich verzogener Grimasse nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Zuviel?", schlug Snape vor.

„Genau!", rief Weasley erfreut. „Ich glaube fast, Hermine war irgendwie erleichtert, dass ich Schluss gemacht habe", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, „aber ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, sie zu fragen, weil SIE mich ja hier festhalten mussten."

„Zu dumm...", räumte Snape ein, „und nun können wir beide hier nicht mehr raus."

Weasley legte die Stirn in Falten. „Spielen Sie eigentlich Schach, Sir... Severus?"

„Ja! Wollen Sie etwa ernsthaft gegen mich antreten?", entgegnete der amüsiert.

„Ich werde Sie wegpusten!"

„Na das werden wir ja sehen!"

Als nach drei Stunden endlich der Versiegelungsbann vom Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer genommen werden konnte, hatte sich der Krisenstab komplett versammelt und alle starrten gebannt auf die sich langsam öffnende Tür. Das, was sie danach zu sehen bekamen, war hochgradig schockierend...

„Das nächste mal krieg ich Sie", sagte Snape grinsend zu Weasley, der neben ihm den Raum verließ.

„Probieren können Sie es ja", erwiderte Weasley – ebenfalls feixend. „Na ja - vielleicht wenn ich ohne Türme antrete...?",

„Angeber!"

„Nur kein Neid!"

„Miss Granger!", wandte sich Snape an die Schülerin, die wie gebannt den Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden verfolgt hatte. „Was tun Sie hier? Ich dachte, Sie hätten genug damit zu tun, Ihre Freiheit zu feiern?"

Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab sondern drehte sich wieder um zu Weasley. „Bis demnächst, Ron – diesmal MIT Hausaufgaben!"

„Klar, Severus", sagte Weasley und zwinkerte seinem Zaubertrankprofessor jovial zu, „ist doch Ehrensache!"

„Madame Pomfrey?", fragte Hermine mit starrem Blick. „Ist noch was von dem Gas da?"

E N D E


End file.
